Sedingin Salju
by Mercyblue
Summary: Hidup adalah ketika dirimu dan dirinya dapat merasakan cinta yang sama sekalipun kalian tak bisa bersama. Ficlet yang menceritakan hubungan Neon dan Kuroro setelah insiden pelelangan di Kota Yorknew. Cover source : https:/www.pinterest.com/pin/316589048789901690/


Sedingin Salju

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

Chara : Kuroro Lucifer, Neon Nostrade

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rated : T

\--

Summary :

Hidup adalah ketika dirimu dan dirinya dapat merasakan cinta yang sama...

sekalipun kalian tak bisa bersama.

\--

Selamat malam, Yorknew City, kota yang penuh gairah suka dan duka. Sekilas tak ada yang berbeda dengan kota ini jika dibandingkan dengan kota besar lainnya di seluruh dunia. Ia hanyalah sebuah kota dengan kesibukannya. Tempat di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang, kendaraan hilir mudik di setiap sudut kota, kerlap kerlip lampu gedung pencakar langit seolah membuktikan bahwa kota ini hanya menyimpan sukacita dari para penghuninya. Tentu saja, anggapan itu tidak berlaku bagi semua orang. Termasuk, gadis ini...

Neon Nostrade adalah seorang putri tunggal dari keluarga Nostrade. Polos dan ceria sungguh kedua kata itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Wajahnya yang manis dan menggemaskan membuatnya tak terlihat seperti gadis berusia 20 tahun. Postur dan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah juga kulitnya yang putih mulus membuat setiap mata tak kuasa memalingkan diri darinya. Belum lagi, rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tersibak oleh angin malam terlihat melayang dengan lembut bagaikan sutera pasti memikat semua orang yang memandangnya.

Namun, khusus malam ini ada yang berbeda dari sorot mata gadis ceria yang selalu memancarkan semangat itu. Tatapan sendunya menyiratkan ia tengah putus asa. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan pelan menuju pusat Kota Yorknew.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah mempertanyakan kebenaran dari keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, bagaikan disayat ribuan pisau. Gadis itu memegangi dadanya dan menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas lalu ditatapnya langit malam tanpa bintang di atas Kota Yorknew itu. Air mata menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Nona, jangan berdiri di tengah jalan! Mengganggu saja." Bentakan dari seorang laki-laki mengembalikan jiwa dan pikirannya yang sempat melayang. Tersadar, ia segera menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit lamanya, sampailah Neon di taman Yorknew City. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, di tengah pancaran redup lampu taman, gadis itu dapat melihat sosok pria yang sedang menunggunya.

Pria muda berusia 26 tahun itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat satu-satunya hal yang terlihat darinya hanya rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan diterpa sinar bulan. Menyadari kedatangan Neon, pemuda berjas hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya. Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu pandang.

Neon berjalan menghampiri pria yang telah menunggunya itu. Ia tersenyum pahit setelah berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan pemuda tampan itu, berusaha terlihat tegar dan menyembunyikan kesedihan yang telah dipendamnya beberapa waktu terakhir ini. "Kuroro," gumamnya pelan.

Pria muda itu, Kuroro menatap Neon dengan mata hitamnya. Ia menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan mengarahkannya ke atas untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

Sentuhan lembut dari tangan pria yang disukainya membuat mata bulat Neon terbelalak lebar, dadanya kembali terasa sesak dan nyeri. Di saat bersamaan, gadis itu menepis tangan Kuroro lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, Kuroro kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk dara cantik itu.

"Kuroro, aku-," Perkataan Neon terputus saat Kuroro mengunci bibir mungil gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neon ketika kecupan singkat itu berakhir. Kuroro hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman tipisnya, lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Perasaan marah, sedih dan bingung berkecamuk dalam diri gadis yang polos itu. Luapan emosi yang tak lagi terbendung membuatnya tanpa sadar berlari mengejar pemimpin Genei Ryodan itu. Neon menarik bahu Kuroro lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Dan...

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Neon berhasil mendarat di pipi pria muda itu. "Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku seperti ini?" Neon menumpahkan seluruh amarah dalam dirinya. Ia berteriak pada pria di depannya, air matanya tumpah membasahi pipinya.

Kuroro kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Ia masih terdiam, membiarkan Neon yang kini ada di hadapannya meluapkan dan mengeluarkan segala beban di hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di malam itu, aku berpikir kau adalah orang yang bisa mengerti diriku. Kau begitu berbeda dengan ayahku yang tidak pernah ada untukku. Kau bersedia meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mendengar segala keluh kesahku, bahkan menghibur dan menemaniku saat aku sendirian." Neon mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kuroro di pelelangan.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, mengapa kau memberiku perhatian lebih seperti itu? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Neon bertubi-tubi sembari memukul dada Kuroro.

Kuroro menggenggam tangan gadis polos itu. "Kau sudah tak berguna lagi bagiku," jawabnya singkat. Neon tersentak, tak percaya dengan rangkaian kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kuroro.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku sudah tak membutuhkan dirimu lagi. Jadi, selamat tinggal," jawab Kuroro enteng sambil melukis senyum palsu di wajahnya. Neon terdiam.

"Apa maksudnya?" Neon kembali bertanya. Mata bulatnya yang saat ini menatap pria itu, kembali berkaca-kaca. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit.

"Maaf sekali, Nona Nostrade. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan darimu hanya kemampuan meramalmu itu. Selain itu, aku tak peduli lagi," jelas pemuda berhati dingin itu. "Ya, aku adalah orang yang membuat kemampuan meramalmu itu lenyap."

Neon tertegun, ia menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu teringat, semenjak pingsan di malam pelelangan itu, ia memang kehilangan kemampuan meramalnya. Dan, tepat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, dirinya bersama pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. Batinnya terkoyak, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak menjadi lemas.

Neon menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, dirinya begitu terpukul hingga tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ingin rasanya ia marah pada takdir yang sudah mempermainkannya. Dunia terasa kejam bagi gadis polos itu. Entah kenapa semua orang yang dipercayai dan dikenalnya selama ini, ternyata bersikap baik padanya karena ingin memanfaatkannya. Pertama ayahnya, kedua pria yang dicintainya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Nona. Jadi ijinkan aku pergi." Kuroro membungkukkan badannya di depan Neon yang bersimpuh dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu kembali menegakkan badannya, berbalik arah dan perlahan berjalan pergi meninggalkan putri tunggal keluarga Nostrade itu.

Neon bangkit dari tempat dia duduk bersimpuh. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu mengejar Kuroro dan menghadang jalan pemuda itu dengan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Tunggu, Kuroro." Neon merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kuroro dengan lembut.

"Tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal," Neon tersenyum getir, air matanya menggenangi sudut matanya. "Jadi, ijinkan aku melakukannya sebelum kita berpisah."

Kuroro tertegun, sungguh perilaku gadis muda itu di luar dugaannya. Ketika, gadis biasa pasti akan marah, terpukul dan pergi begitu mengetahui bahwa pria yang dicintainya ternyata mengkhianatinya. Tapi, Neon, gadis yang berada di hadapan Kuroro sekarang justru menghadangnya lalu menatapnya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroro merasa hatinya yang beku bagaikan es itu terasa hangat.

Bagi Kuroro yang jiwanya telah lama mati, perasaan ini begitu aneh, membuat dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak tapi di saat bersamaan juga terasa sangat nyaman. Kuroro hanya terdiam saat merasakan sensasi menakjubkan yang belum pernah dirasakannya itu.

Sementara itu, kedua tangan tuan putri Nostrade perlahan naik menyentuh tengkuk Kuroro. Sentuhan dari jemarinya yang lembut dan dingin mengalirkan aura hangat ke sekujur tubuh pria muda itu. Neon mendekatkan wajah Kuroro ke wajahnya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk merelakan kepergianmu." Beberapa patah kata meluncur dari mulut Neon.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat saat ini. Sekalipun Neon berbicara dengan suara yang pelan dan halus, Kuroro bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Hembusan nafas keduanya saling berpadu dan membuat wajah mereka sama-sama terasa hangat di malam yang dingin itu. Kedua sejoli itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Lebih dekat dan semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Keduanya tampak menikmati kehangatan yang menjalari tubuh mereka. Beberapa waktu kemudian saat-saat romatis itu berakhir. Ketika bibir keduanya sudah terpisah, mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam kesunyian malam.

"Terima kasih untuk semua kebaikan, kepedulian dan cinta yang telah kau berikan padaku." Suara Neon memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Sekalipun aku tahu bahwa semua itu palsu, tapi aku bahagia karena bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini." Neon tersenyum dan di saat yang sama ia kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Gadis manis itu beranjak pergi dengan berjalan melewati Kuroro. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sementara pemuda yang dilewatinya masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kuroro menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya sendiri, sensasi kehangatan dari sentuhan bibir Neon masih dapat dirasakannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sial, baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini." Kuroro menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata hitamnya memandang langit yang sepi dari taburan bintang. Tak berselang lama, setitik benda putih perlahan jatuh dari kegelapan langit malam. Kuroro mengulurkan dan membuka telapak tangannya untuk menangkap butiran salju pertama di Kota Yorknew. Sensasi dinginnya hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum ia meleleh di telapak tangan pemuda itu. Ya, karena rasa dingin itu kini telah tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang takkan pernah hilang dari tubuhnya.

-Sedingin Salju End-


End file.
